


Princess of Ice and Snow

by ShadowHunter12



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arendelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter12/pseuds/ShadowHunter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since the events in Frozen and the kingdom is peaceful. A fifteen year old girl suddenly appears at the castle, wanting Elsa to help her control her own ice powers. Elsa agrees to help but the guards of a far away kingdom appear in Arendelle, wanting to kill the young fifteen year old girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short, this is more a prologue than an actual chapter

It has been three months since Queen Elsa had plunged Arendelle into an eternal winter, since Princess Anna was frozen and since the sisters were reunited after Elsa spent years in isolation. Elsa was now comfortable with her powers over ice and she used it to her advantage, creating things out of ice to keep the people of Arendelle happy. Yes, Arendelle was once again a place where people could dwell in happiness.

A young girl around the age of fifteen stepped through the gates of the castle, her arms folded against her chest and trembling hard that she might break. She had golden white hair that was undone and swaying in the afternoon summer breeze, bright green eyes that weren’t at all shining with gratitude towards life but instead they were blank and had no life in them. She was wearing a black dress that fell just above her knees, black stockings and black ankle-high heeled boots, along with black evening gloves to complete her outfit. The guards turned their heads to look at her as she walked passed them, the temperature dropping with every step she took.

“Hey!” one of the guards called as they got over the shock of the girl passing them.

The girl stiffened but didn’t turn to face them. Instead she closed her eyes and drew in a large breath, trying to calm her nerves down. The guard that had spoken walked up to her and went to place a hand on the girl’s shoulder but she flinched away from his touch, stepping back and looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Please, I need to see Queen Elsa,” she sniffed, wiping away a stray tear from her eyes. “Please, she is the only one that can help me.”

“What is your business with the queen?” the guard questioned, drawing his sword and pointing it at the girl. The girl shrieked and stepped back again, this time slipping over. Ice formed out from underneath the girl, snaking towards the guards, who yelled out in surprise and stepped away from the ice, which luckily stopped spreading before it reached the guards. The girl was sobbing now as she got onto her knees in front of the guards. “Please! Queen Elsa is the only one who can help me! Please, take me to her. I beg you!”

The guards looked at each other, the same thoughts passing through their minds. This girl possessed the same powers as Elsa but couldn’t control it. Indeed Elsa was the only one who could help this girl.

“What is your name?” one of the guards asked.

“Adair,” the girl sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“Adair, come with us,” the guard ordered. Adair looked up at them in shock as they advanced towards the castle. Adair wiped her tears as she scrambled to her feet and ran after them.

* * *

“Excuse me your majesty.” Elsa looked up from where she was playing with a shard of ice she conjured up to see that two of the guards were entering the throne room, a girl around the age of fifteen trailing behind them. Elsa willed the ice shard away as she stood up, moving the ice cape out of the way as she descended the stairs. The girl was staring at Elsa’s glittery blue dress as Elsa approached them.

“What is it?” Elsa asked, not taking her eyes off of the girl. She could sense something coming from the girl, something that felt familiar to Elsa but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it.

“This girl has come to Arendelle, acquiring your help your majesty,” the guard says.

“Queen Elsa, my name is Adair and I really need your help with something,” Adair says. Elsa looked at Adair and gestured for her to go on. Instead of continuing to talk Adair hesitantly took one of her gloves off and waved her fingers around. Snow formed in the palm of Adair’s hand, growing bigger and bigger. Adair clenched her teeth as she tried to get a hold over it but she lost control of it. The snowball exploded, freezing everything in the throne room. Adair fell to her knees and covered her eyes as she sobbed “I’m sorry” over and over again. Elsa felt a lone tear fall down her cheek as she watched Adair break down, reminding her of herself when she was that age. Adair clearly possessed the same powers as Elsa herself, and like Elsa in the past she couldn’t control it. Elsa felt this burning need to help this young girl control her powers.

“It’s OK,” Elsa says, swiping her hand to the side. With that sudden gesture the ice vanished, looking as if the ice was never there in the beginning. “Leave us.” The guards bowed and left, leaving Elsa and Adair alone in the throne room. Elsa walked over to Adair and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on Adair’s shoulder, the later flinching underneath the Snow Queen’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” Adair repeated, sniffling.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Elsa coos. “You will not hurt me. I am immune to ice and snow, just like you.”

Adair looked up at Elsa with tear filled eyes.

“So you will help me?” she whispered. Elsa smiled and extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

“Of course I will,” she answered. Adair looked at Elsa’s extended hand, looking flustered at the sudden friendly gesture, before smiling and taking Elsa’s hand.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me.”


	2. Olaf is in love!

Adair followed Elsa through the halls, looking around nervously. She didn’t have happy memories of being in long hallways like this one, spending years of her childhood wandering long hallways alone because her parents were too afraid of her because of her powers. Adair really felt gratitude towards Elsa because she was going to help her get her curse under control. Maybe at last she could live her life without fear.

“How did you get control over your powers?” Adair asked, breaking the silence.

“My sister,” Elsa answers, smiling at the thought of her younger sister.

“Really?” Adair asked, looking down. “My sister died years ago.”

Elsa stopped walking when Adair said that and felt a deep sadness wash over her. She understood Adair but also didn’t at the same time if that made sense. She had lost Anna to her fear, causing the two sisters to drift away from one another and then resulted in Anna being frozen because Elsa was too afraid to face her. But she and Anna were together again, as close as ever, and poor Adair here didn’t have her sister anymore. Elsa understood what it was like to lose someone close to her but she didn’t understand what it felt like to never see them ever again.

“I’m so sorry for your loose,” was the only thing Elsa could think to say in a situation like this. She stopped and turned to Adair, crouching to her height and placing a hand on Adair’s shoulder, who flinched from reflex. “Believe me when I say it will get better with time despite losing someone close to your heart will never truly heal.” Elsa thought about her father and mother, who had perished on their way to visit another king and queen from another kingdom.

Elsa led Adair to an isolated room, locking the door and stamping her foot on the ground, freezing the floor. Adair scratched her cheek as she watched Elsa work her magic, a feeling of envy swirling deep inside of her. Adair was capable of freezing the floor too, but unlike Elsa she couldn’t stop it before it got out of hand. An image of her sister flashed through her mind, of her bright smile and dancing blue eyes. Adair closed her eyes, trying to will the images to disappear and succeeded. She didn’t want to dwell on the past at a time like this.

“Have you made a snowman before?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah, I have,” Adair answered. “But it wasn’t really good. I put the sticks on it wrong.”

“But have you made an enchanted one before?” Elsa asked. Adair was surprised. She never knew she could do that. She shook her head no.

“All you have to do is believe in yourself. Don’t think of your fear, think of your happiness. The snowman’s personality will depend on what you’re feeling. If you’re feeling happy the snowman will be happy and carefree; if you’re feeling the fear that is swirling inside you, the snowman will be timid.”

Adair didn’t know how to react to that but she did what she was told. She thought of her sister, Asuna, and the fun times they had together. She moved her hands around in a circle as if she were juggling and watched in amazement as the snow Elsa had conjured up moved on its own accord, creating the figure of a snowman, or a snow-woman as a bow appeared on her head from Adair’s dress. Adair was beaming as the snow-woman looked up at her.

“There you go,” Elsa smiles.

“Elsa! Sven ate my nose! I need a new carrot!” a voice yells. Adair turned to see a snowman running into the room, his stick arms waving in the air and his mouth wide open. The snowman didn’t look right because he had no nose. There was a cloud hanging over the snowman, snowing down on him. His own personal flurry.

“Olaf!” Elsa laughed, pulling a carrot out of nowhere. She placed the carrot on Olaf’s face. “I carry carrots around for this very reason.”

Olaf giggled in appreciation before his eyes shifted over to the snow-woman that Adair had named Asuna after her sister. Olaf’s eyes literally shifted into love heart shapes as he scurried over to her.

“Hello, my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” he greets her, holding his arms out in a hug formation. He plucked the carrot off his face and held it out to her. “Would you like a nose? It’s so cute, like a little baby unicorn!”

Asuna crossed her arms and turned away from Olaf. “No.”

“What’s your name?” Olaf asked, once again trying to get her attention. It was obvious that Olaf had fallen head over heels for the other snowman – or snow-woman.

“Asuna,” Asuna answered, clearly not pleased by Olaf’s antics.

“Olaf, leave the poor lady alone,” Elsa says, placing her hands on her hips and leaning down towards Olaf.

“OK,” Olaf says, looking away. He giggled his trademark giggle and scurried off as fast as his little legs could carry him, turning around and waving at Asuna who turned away from him again. Unfortunately Olaf wasn’t looking where he was going because he was too preoccupied with staring at Asuna and he ran into the wall, missing the door by inches. His head went flying off his body, crashing into Asuna’s head and causing her head to fly off her body, crashing into the wall. Olaf’s head was on Asuna’s body now.

“Whoa, I’ve been beheaded,” Olaf says, his body walking around, trying to find his head. Asuna was fuming from where her head was lying on the ground.

“Give me my body back you oversized snowball!” she fumed. Asuna moved her body towards her, Olaf’s head rocking violently.

“I’m getting sick here,” Olaf grunts, looking like he was suffering from motion sickness. Olaf’s head finally fell off Asuna’s body and his body caught him just in time. Olaf placed his head back on his body, backwards.

“Oh wow, this is really confusing,” Olaf says as he tried to figure out which way was the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Olaf! Next chapter will be in three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like this, please. Next update will be in four days.


End file.
